Vaughn/Vaughn and Aquamarine
First Year Vaugh Meets Aqua and Wants To Help Her Save the World The Hmm Cafe - August 7th 2034 Aqua: Aquamarine didn't know how dodgy she looked, hiding a recycling under the table she occupied by herself. All she cared about is when everyone was looking, could she get away with putting the bin near the register and if anyone would be able to move the bin. Vaughn: He'd been instructed to order whatever he wanted and sit quietly at a table preferably near the window until his step-father came to get him. He was going to order then he didn't. He was looking at the girl and the bin under her table with a confused look on his face. Aqua: She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, only seeing one boy. Aqua looked him straight in the eyes and pointed towards the window, hoping he would get the message and stop looking. Vaughn: He looked at the window then back at her. He then went outside and stared at her through the window before he came right back inside. He tried not to stare at her again as he stood in line to order. Aqua: She leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly as the boy walked outside and kept looking at her, not noticing he came back in. Vaughn: He kept his eyes forward until it was his turn to order. He asked for a two muffins and a hot chocolate. Once he paid he turned and stared at her again, but not for long. He walked through the cafe choosing a seat near her table. Aqua: When Aqua stopped leaning in her chair, she realised the boy was looking at her again. She grabbed her backpack from off the ground, placing it on the table, before going over to the boy's table. "Why do you keep looking at me?" She said, standing next to him. Vaughn: She terrified him and he let out a small shriek. His eyes were wider than a small cup of tea when he looked up at her. "I didn't mean to." Aqua: She realised that she was scaring the boy and that she looked older than him. She didn't want to be some mean big kid, which made Aqua let out another sigh. "Just don't then. I'm trying to do something and I don't want to be caught." Aqua said softly. Vaughn: "If you tell me what you're doing I won't stare anymore." Aqua: "I'm trying to put a recycling bin in here so people will recycle more." Vaughn: "What if they use it as a second garbage bin?" Aqua: "Well, then I'll find them." Vaughn: "The people who put in garbage?" He looked even more confused than the first time he was staring at her. "How?" Aqua: "Yes, the people that put garbage in it." Aqua said in an annoyed tone. "That's for me to know, and you to never know." Vaughn: "Unless I put garbage in it." He tried not to stare at her again. When he looked towards her made sure to look away after. "If the people who one the place don't want it here are you going to come put it back?" Aqua: "You still won't know how I found you though. Plus you will be tied up like a cow in a rodeo and blindfolded." Aqua said seriously but the smile on her face told otherwise. "Of course I am. More people need to recycle because our world wasn't meant to sustain as many people as there is today." Vaughn: Her threat almost caused him to stop talking. His eyes wide again he decided not to put garbage in her recycling bin. "Can't you put up a sign?" Aqua: "Signs don't always help and you have people taking them down and just throwing them away. Action needs to be done rather than put up just signs." Vaughn: "Did you ask the owner if you could put the bin here? Maybe they'll help make sure more people that come here recycle?" Aqua: Aqua thought about it for a second. "That's a good idea. I should do that." Vaughn: "You didn't ask?" He was stunned. "They might have one in the back for the chef." Aqua: "They probably have a food waste bin, though, not a recycling one." Vaughn: "You'll know if you ask. If they don't you can suggest it." Aqua: "Ill ask later, after I put the bin in anyway. I'm Aquamarine, by the way, but you can just call me Aqua if you want." Vaughn: "I'm Vaughn." Aqua: "How old are you, Vaughn?" Aqua asked as she sat down at Vaughn's table. Vaughn: "I'm 11. How old are you?" Aqua: "14 this November." Vaughn: His eyes bulged again. He didn't think she was so old. He leaned across the table and whispered to her. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" Aqua: She held in a laugh as she watched Vaughn react to her age. "This year is going to Ben my first at Hogwarts." Vaughn: "Me too!" He looked confused. "But you're 14. How can you be a first year?" Aqua: This time she actually did laugh, when Vaughn said she was 14. "I'm still 13, right now. I'm not a first year, I have just been at other schools. I spent a semester in an Australian school, then the next year and a half in Durmstrang, making me a third year." Vaughn: "Wow. I didn't know there were more schools than Hogwarts. And you've been to two of them." He stared at her amazed. "Are you excited to go to another new school?" Aqua: "There's a lot more than you think. Most little schools, like the one I went to in Australia, aren't really listed by the Ministry so there could be thousands." Aqua said before sadness appeared on her face, remembering why she was in England. "I'm excited but I don't like why I'm here." Vaughn: He didn't repeat himself but his mouth dropped open a little. Thousands was a lot and it almost overwhelmed his little mind. "You probably don't like having to make new friends all over again." Aqua: "That I don't mind. It's more that I miss my mums and dad." Vaughn: "I know what that's like." He had a sad look on his face then shook it away. "Everyone tells me as long as you never forget. It's okay to miss people." Aqua: "I know that. It is just hard trying not to break down and cry every moment of every day when I do remember them." Vaughn: "I think that's okay too. You've got to cry sometimes. Until you can't anymore." Aqua: "But is it ok to always be crying? Everything reminds me of them, especially my mums." Vaughn: "No that's probably not okay." He shook his head. Aqua: She could see that people were looking for seats so she grabbed her bin and bag and showed them under Vaughn's table. "You said you know how I feel, what happened to you?" Vaughn: "Mum told me dad died when she was pregnant. I never knew him but she gave me a lot of his things. I even have this old postcard from him." He showed the withered Australia postcard. "I've got a new dad now. Maddox is his name. I'm always thinking about what my real would do or say if he was here." Aqua: Aqua looked at the postcard, trying to figure out where that was. "I'm kind of the same. My parents split up when I was two, before my mum married another women, then all three of them died not long ago. Now I've got my old tutor that her dad was friend's with my mother." Vaughn: "I know you feel sad and you miss them. I think it's better that you got to know them. You could be like me. I've got to imagine everything." Aqua: "I got attached to them more, which makes more emotional about them." Vaughn: "You've got memories I don't. I wish I had what you've got." Aqua: "I don't really have many memories when my parents together as a couple though. All I remember is them as friends and Mia, my mum's wife." Vaughn: "More than me." He shrugged. "All I've got is stuff." He held the postcard in his hand then carefully put it away. Aqua: "Speaking of that postcard, I think I've been there." Vaughn: "Australia? Where haven't you been?" He laughs in disbelief. "Do you remember what it was like?" Aqua: "I've never been to America." Aqua said with a smile. "It's great, if you like heat. I use to live on a farm and I'm missing it so much, especially my horse." Vaughn: "I want to go there." He smiled as he listened to her. "My step-dad has a horse, he gave it to my sister! Maybe you could ride it?" Aqua: "Why would I want to ride of a boy that I just met step-dad's horse?" Aqua said, jokingly. Vaughn: He didn't get the joke just yet. "I don't know. Because it's a horse? And you had one. And you wouldn't have to pay for it or do anything except show up?" He shrugged. Aqua: "You know I was only joking? But it is a little fast to invite me over to your house when this is the first time we met." Vaughn: "I'm not inviting you to my house." He shook his head. "I was inviting you to the stables." Aqua: "I've heard Scotland is like super raining all the time. Is that true?" Vaughn: "No." He made a yes and no head motion. "It does rain a lot. But not all the time." Aqua: "Lucky I use to live in the tropic part of Australia were it rained a lot." Vaughn: "You'll probably like it here. Maybe a little bit." Aqua: "It won't be hot, so I'll like it not as much as Australia." Vaughn: "Have you ranked all the places you've lived? Maybe this will be second best?" Aqua: "I've never done that. I only care if the environment is being looked after in that place I lived in." Vaughn: "Was it? In the last place you lived?" Aqua: "Denmark wasn't to bad, still pretty good. You make it sound like I've lived in every country in the world when I've only lived in three." Vaughn: "It's more than I've been to. You're like a famous explorer compared to me." Aqua: "I still can't believe you haven't been out of the UK ever." Vaughn: "Why not? Some people never leave the place their from." Aqua: "Because traveling to different countries is amazing." Aqua said as she got her bag and tried to look for anything from Denmark. Vaughn: "You're right. I've only been to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley these few times but it has been amazing." He nodded. "What are you looking for?" Aqua: "Just a little something from my first week in Denmark." Aqua said still looking through her bag until she pulled out a diary. "I forgot I had this until just then. I wrote how I felt movingly to Denmark in it." Vaughn: He felt weird asking. Rhynn had a diary and she was only nine. "Do you want to read some of it to me?" Regret in an instant. He twiddles his thumbs on the table hoping if she got mad she would walk away and not yell. Aqua: "Let me find the page and I'll read it to you. 11 year old boys shouldn't be reading an older girl's diary," Aqua said with a smile before flicking through the pages. Vaughn: "That's why I asked you to read it instead." He smiled mischievously. Aqua: She looked up from her diary, towards Vaughn. "Before I start, don't ever smile like that towards me again. It's creepy." Aqua said before going back to her diary. "Not going to read the date but here it goes. I don't know why but Mia and Mum decided to get on a plane to Denmark. It wasn't so bad when I was in the middle. I go to lay on Mia's lap when I went to sleep. The house is pretty cool. Not as big as the one back in Australia but still good. The people are nice, or they seem nice. I can't understand them though." Aqua said as she scanned the next bit. "You shouldn't be hearing the next bit." Vaughn: "Sorry." He frowned and tried his best to make more of a blank face as he listened. He grimaced when she got to bit she needed to skip and again he tried to blank his face. Aqua: "I don't think the next bits are any interesting. I just go on about school and my tutor, that's actually my mum now." Vaughn: "You can read about it." He shrugged he didn't mind. "If you want to." Aqua: "There's a lot of girly stuff in it that an 11 year old boy might not like." Vaughn: Von=He thought about it. "Maybe don't read it then? I don't know." He shook his head. Aqua: "I'm not going to." Aqua said as she put her diary away, making a mental note to get it out when she was alone. Vaughn: "My sister..." He corrected himself in his mind, half-sister. "... Rhynn has a diary. She'd never read it to me. I don't read it either if you were going to ask." Aqua: "And how old is this half sister of yours?" Vaughn: His mouth dropped open wondering if he corrected himself out loud. "She's nine." Aqua: "Lucky I said half sister then. I just thought she would be your half sister because most young girls have diaries." Vaughn: "I remember when she got it. She was made because she thought it was book they wanted her to read." He laughed. "She threw it across the room. She said books aren't presents." Aqua: Aqua laughed. "I felt the same way when I first got my diary." Vaughn: He didn't believe her. "Did you throw it across the room too?" Aqua: "No, it was more like I threw it into our stable. Got in trouble for that and was forced to write in it. After that, I liked it." Vaughn: He laughed. "That sounds like Rhynn. Except the stable part." Aqua: "Seems like me and your sister are a lot alike then." Vaughn: He frowned again. "I guess so." Aqua: "So you don't like the idea that I might become better friends with your sister than you when I go to rid your step dad's horse?" Vaughn: "I hope she likes you more than she likes me. She'll probably be jealous of you." Aqua: "Why would that be?" Vaughn: "If the horse, she called him Ryno by the way. If he like's you more than her she'll be jealous. She might even just hate you because you're really pretty. Or maybe she'll like you more?" He stopped and thought about it. Rhynn would probably love Aqua. Aqua: Vaughn saying she's pretty went completely under noticed. "She might be jealous then because I'm pretty good with horses." Vaughn: "And she's not great. She's got control issues. Aqua: "Control issues aren't bad. How bad is she?" Vaughn: "Well. She's nine and she wants everything to be her way. I'm thinking she's really bad. Aqua: "She just sound like a 9 year old girl that got everything she wanted. I was kind of like that, being an only child." Vaughn: "She's like that if you ask me." He nodded. "Except she's got a brother. Me." Aqua: "If I'm anything like your sister, she probably sees that she is because she is the only kid of your step dad and mum." Vaughn: "She's really good at making me think my mum loves her more than she love me." Aqua: "My step-mother did the same with my real mum, but she was joking." Vaughn: "I wished she was joking. I always fall for it. Even when mum tells me something different." Aqua: Aqua tried not to laugh. It was just so funny to her. "I can't wait to go to your's. Your sister sounds pretty funny." Vaughn: "She's mean. The definition of mean. I bet she'll be nice to you. She'll probably even cry when you've got to leave." Aqua: "Aw, that's so sweet. Not the mean part but she might cry when I leave." Vaughn: "There's no way once she see's you she won't cry when you have to leave. And if Ryno the horse likes you better than her. She'll want you to stay forever. I just know it." Aqua: Aqua's heart almost literally melted hearing that. "You're just making me think your sister is the cutest girl in the world." Vaughn: He shook his head. He didn't understand how she got that from the definition of mean. "You'll never know her like I do." Aqua: "Probably because she'll be so cute to me." Vaughn: "It must be a girl thing." He shrugged. Aqua: "Or it could be I'm more in touch with my emotions than you." Vaughn: "Or it's a girl thing and I'll never understand it." Aqua: "You've got a lot to learn then if you ever start dating girls." Aqua laughed a little bit after saying it. Vaughn: He would've asked like what. He was sure he wouldn't of understood that either. He laughed with her instead. Aqua: Aqua stopped laughing after a little bit. "Does your sister look anything like you?" Vaughn: "No, not really. She's got straighter hair and green eyes." Aqua: "You guys probably look more alike then me and my adopted mother. She so much whiter than I am." Vaughn: "We probably do look more alike. We do have the same mum even though Rhynn looks more like her than I do." Aqua: "I can sort of imagine a girly version of you with straight and different coloured eyes." Vaughn: His face scrunches up disgustedly. He's positive he'd be a hideous girl. "Don't say that." Aqua: Aqua laughed at Vaughn, just looking at the face he made. "I'll say it as much as I want." Vaughn: He frowned his nostrils flaring a little. "You're not as nice as I thought you were. If I were a planet you'd be more kind to me." Aqua: "I'm only joking, Vaughn. That is true though because you aren't millions of years old and aren't the only planet that we know has life." Vaughn: Relieved to hear that she was joking he eased up and smiled again. "I knew you'd agree with that." Aqua: "What can I say? I care for the earth almost as much as my mum." Vaughn: "I thought you'd say the Earth first. I'm sort of glad you didn't. People should be important to you too." Aqua: "My only family comes first before the Earth, dude." Vaughn: "I didn't think you'd say that and being wrong about it is okay with me." Aqua: She thought about Mikaela, not even hearing Vaughn. "If my mother does show up, would you cover for me and tell her I'm tutoring you, even though school hasn't started?" Vaughn: He was only a little iffy about lying. He convinced himself to go along with it by telling himself he would ask Aqua to tutor him for real once school started. "Um okay. Are you asking me to do so that you don't have to be the one to lie to her?" Aqua: "Yeah, that and I don't think she would like me going over to some boy's place that I just meant because he randomly invited me to ride his horse and I really want to ride Ryno." Vaughn: "Oh. Are you saying if we tell her you're my tutor she might be okay with letting you come to the stables?" Aqua: "Well, we could just tell here I'm tutoring you at your house, not in the stable. Tutoring a boy in a stable would probably be a little worrying for my mum." Vaughn: "You wouldn't tutor me in the stables. I'm not a horse." He chuckled. "If you asked your mum to go there to meet Ryno, she might let you." Aqua: "That might work actually because she knows I'm missing my old horse." Vaughn: "What are you tutoring me in? I'm bad at everything. I think?" Aqua: "I'm pretty good with Defense Against the Dark Arts but I think that is because of my mum. She's super good and is trying to become an auror." Vaughn: "Okay." He nodded. "I was serious about not knowing anything about anything. And I don't know anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts." Aqua: "I'll try to but I can't promise I'll be much of help." Aqua said as she remembered something. "I'm so sorry, but I've got to go. I need to do something." Aqua grabbed her bag, putting on her back, and her bin and headed towards the door. Vaugh Gets Lost in the Castle and Aqua Finds Him Third Floor Corridor - October 6th 2034 Category:Vaughn Pryor